1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stack-up assembly for tibial insert trial. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stack-up assembly for tibial insert trial of an artificial knee joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial knee joints are used to cure patients with knee joint illnesses. However, due to the big difference in bone size for different patients, there should be a large number of artificial knee joints with different dimensions provided for different patients. In practice, due to different conditions of patients, the space at the knee of a patient provided for the implantation of an artificial knee joint cannot be accurately determined before operation. As a result, the traditional approach is to prepare a large number of insert trials, and then put the insert trials at the knee of the patient during an operation, so as to obtain the optimum dimensions for the particular patient. Finally, an implanting insert of corresponding dimensions is implanted into the artificial knee joint in the body of the patient.
However, the preparation of a large number of insert trials before each operation leads to an increase in cost, and also involves the inconvenience of transportation and storage. Moreover, the transportation of a large number of insert trials into an aseptically processed operating room will increase the risk and the workload of aseptic processing.